Ever After High- Flustered
by ShinningBright
Summary: Ashlynn's gone mad. Duchess can't dance.Apple isn't the fairest. Raven doesn't have any powers. Briar can't sleep. The fairy tale world is upside down, thanks to one idea that went too far. Now that the ancient evil spirits are taunting there story's,how are they going to fix this? The real question is can they. Everyone is becoming someone there not. Rated T for other chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Headmaster Grimm sat at his desk , hands over head. If it wasn't obvious, he was stressed. Since the True Hearts Day, everyone has got the idea that its suddenly 'ok' to choose their path. Raven Queen. Raven Queen started this madness, and now the whole fairytale world will be messed up! At this point , what could he do? The spirits are probably spreading to the kingdom as we know it! Grimm shook his head, and leaned it on the side his desk. He needed a plan. The past evil spirits can taunt the children to mess up their stories! Soon everything will be one big mess. Thanks to one little idea, that went too far.

Music rang aloud from Briar and Ashlynn's dorm. At a vanity sat Briar, getting fairest for her sleepover tonight. She applied chapstick and fluffed her hair in the mirror.  
"O-MY-GRIMM . This sleepover is going to be a total page ripper! " Briar said , checking herself out in the mirror. Ashlynn popped in the mirror too, and said  
"Totally! Its going to be so enchanting!"  
Briar got up and checked her mirror blog for new updates. Ashlynn took her spot at the vainty and started to look at her hair.  
"Eh! My hair looks totally not fresh. I'm going to go take a quick shower, k?" Ashlynn told Briar  
"Sure Ash, but hurry, you still gotta help me with all of this setting up.:" Briar responded

Ashlynn wondered out her dorm and headed for the girls shower room. She set down her shampoo and body wash. She turned the golden shower knob. She slid off her clothing and stepped into the shower. She washed through out her hair ,and started to cleanse her porcelain skin. All of a sudden the water temperature switched from warm to a ice cold. Ashlynn gasped and tried to turn back the knob to the highest temperature. The water remained at ice cold. Ashlynn jumped out of the shower. Hands around her shoulders, she walked on the tile floor, still trailing puddles of water behind her, and grabbed a towel. Ashlynn took a deep breath and grabbed her stuff and started it shove it all in her bag, until she heard a noise. Like footsteps. The only thing was , the shower room was empty. No one in sight. Ashlynn felt a shiver travel down her back.  
"Brair? Is that you?"  
Complete silence. Ashlynn waited, and then continued to pack up her things, but then she heard louder steps. The room suddenly started to warm up . Like a sauna. The mirrors started to fog up quick.  
"Raven? Anyone? Hunter? Hello?" Ashlynn asked again. She started to paint. The room was getting so hot , her hair was practically almost dry. Scared, Ashlynn ran for the doors. They were locked, on both sides. Ashlynn panicked and started to bang on the doors as hard as she could. As the room filled with steam, she could barely see. She heard an evil chuckle. She banged and banged as hard as she could on the door. She whimpered and cried. The footsteps behind her kept getting louder and POP! The mirror snapped. .  
"HELP ME!" Ashlynn yelled. She started to feel dizzy because the warmth in the room. All of a sudden, the door rammed open. There stood Blondie and Briar.  
"O-M-G! Ash! Whats with the yelling?" Briar asked as she hugged Ashlynn ,who was still wrapped in her towel.  
"I-Its so hot in there!" Ashlynn reported. Blondie stepped in the shower room and shivered.  
"Ashlynn…. Its freezing in here!" Blondie said  
"What! Thats not possible! I -I was legit about to die of warmth in there!" Ashlynn claimed  
"Ash, all i see is a cracked mirror , that Grimm's probably going to make you pay for.." Briar announced.  
"Are you feeling just right?" Blondie asked Ashlynn, who was still tearing up, and red faced.  
"I-I don't know. Maybe I'm just not feeling right. I'm probably just sick, and having crazy hulisions..."  
"WHAT? NO ! Ash, you can't be sick! Now I'll have to find another place to have my sleepover at." Briar moaned in grief.  
"Its okay Briar, have your party, Ill stay at Hunter's while you and the girls live it up. Ashlynn said bitterly.  
"Good luck sneaking into the boys dorms." Blondie says  
"Feel better!" Briar yelled while Ashlynn put on a robe and slippers and walked down the hall.

Ashlynn headed toward Dexter and Hunter's room. It was 10 o'clock. How embarrassing is this, she thought to herself, coming to your boyfriends house because you're sick, and don't wanna get other girls sick. Great. Ashlynn knocked on the door.  
"Hello? Oh hey Ashlynn." Dexter waved casual.  
Ashlynn flashed a awkward smile and replied  
"Hey..:"  
"You're here to see Hunter I'm guessing?" Dexter replied looking down at what she was wearing. Ashlynn was just remembering she was wearing a bathrobe, and completely naked underneath. Of course Ashlynn had time to put on some classic glass heels. Her eyes popped open as she covered her cleavage that was still showing.  
"Do you want me to leave, because if you want I can leave you guys alone so you guys can-" Dexter said awkwardly as he got cut off by Ashlynn.  
"Uh..DEXTER! That is NOT why i'm here!" Ashlynn said with anger  
"Oh..uh..sorry I kinda just figured since you're n-" Dexter started "You know.."  
"Anyways.. I'm just going to walk in…" Ashlynn said awkwardly. Ashlynn came in and saw Hunter sitting on his bed study the "Perks of Hunting and Fighting". The book was required for his class.  
"Ashlynn. Hey. Uh-" Hunter said closing his book and walking up to Ashlynn realizing what she was wearing.  
"Okay, before anyone else says anything. I am going to go change into some clothes. Mind if i steal a shirt?" Ashlynn asked  
"Uh yeah,sure." Hunter replied as he tossed one of his shirts at Ashlynn.  
Ashlynn went to the back corner of the room, where it was dark, and slid it on. She came out and laid in Hunter bed.  
"Listen, Hunter" Ashlynn sighed, "I think i'm sick, and i can't stay at my dorm because of Briars sleepover. I don't wanna get the other girls sick."  
"Yeah, Ash, thats fine." Hunter smiled and covered her in blankets .  
"Me and Dex are going to head down to get some lattes and catch up on homework." Hunter said as he grabbed his jacket and kissed Ashlynn on the cheek. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Big thanks to everyone's support on this story! I love reading the reviews, It always gives me so much confidence in the following chapters. This chapter is extremely short. However, I'll try to update more frequently. Chapter 2 took me a bit longer then expected, I am piled with ideas, I just never right em' all down! I promise there is more drama,romance, and thrills to come. If you guys ship certain couples, let me know in the reviews, and maybe I can write em' into the story. Thanks! Follows and reviews are greatly appreciated. ;)_

Chapter 2

The daylight struck the window sill in Apple's dorm. Apple, who was singing a little song while brushing out her beautiful white blonde hair. A loud bang rang throughout the room. Apple jumped. It was Briar beauty.  
"Ugh! Apple, You would not believe what happened to me today!" Briar exclaimed. Apple chuckled, had she known that Briar tends to over exaggerate.  
"What? "  
"So, I didn't get any sleep last night. None! Nothing! Not even a decent hour! I just couldn't sleep!" Briar exclaimed. Apple set down her brush and wriggled out her towel on her balcony.  
"You, Briar Beauty, couldn't sleep?" Apple asked with a smirk.  
"Uh, yeah Apple, that what i just said,keep up!" Briar yelled. Briars face looked exhausted. Dark circles surrounded her under eyes. For Briar, that was highly unusual. Briar was stressed of lack of sleep.  
"Gosh Bri.." Apple responded with a offended face.  
"Sorry A, I'm just really stressed out!" Briar started  
"I can tell…" Apple thought to herself  
"On the way over to your dorm, I totally trashed my shoes! I was so exhausted i wasn't paying attention and stepped in this icky black gooey stuff!" Briar finished  
"Eww! Briar! You tracked it into my dorm! I just cleaned it." Apple said looking done at her once clean floor.  
"Sorry…Anyways,I better find Ashlynn soon. I need a new pair of heels, STAT. Have you seen her?"  
"Not since your party on Friday."  
"MIA for 2 days?" Briar asked  
"Yep. " Apple replied  
"Im pretty sure she is still at Hunter's snoodling with him this very second.:.." Briar said bitterly  
"Snoodling? What's that?" Apple asked with a confused look.  
"Honestly, I don't know, I just heard Maddie say it, and it sounded inappropriate." Briar responded  
Apple giggled and responded  
"Briar, you saw how scared she was on Friday." said Apple  
" Well, she was sick." Briar responded  
"Sick or not, she was frightened." Apple stated  
"Well then. Can I borrow some heels?" Briar asked bitterly.  
"Sure!" Apple answered cheerfully  
"I guess we will see Ash tomorrow at school." Briar stated

"A one two three four!" Yelled Duchess Rowena, the dance class instructor. The group of teens scrambled on the charmaitorium floors. Duchess Swam was always the one doing the steps correctly. It was the one thing she was the best at then any other royal or rebel in the school. It just seemed like today, her feet were so ...tied.  
"Come on ladies! Dont make me hold you guys up after class. Start doing the steps right."  
D. Rowena yelled. D. Rowena narrowed her eyes and eyed down every single student.  
"Duchess! What is up with your steps? This isn't the circus! You look like a diseased walrus out of the water! Its awful!" D. Rowena shouted with an evil tone.  
Duchess's heart sunk a little. No one had ever told her that her dancing was awful, but honestly, she will admit, this wasnt very good dancing at all. So far in the past 20 minutes she has fell about 5 times. Duchess Swan NEVER falls when shes dancing. Duchess is usually the most graceful moving person in the room. But obviously not today. Even Apple was doing bit better than her.  
"Ahh! I can't get this move down!" Duchess said in an unfriendly, aggravated tone.  
"Duchess Swan! You've done this move a million times, you can surely do it again." D. Rowena stated in a bitter manner. Duchess Swan took a deep breath and did her fouette,and which she knocked over Lizzie Hearts. Lizzie huffed as she dusted off her card printed leotard and yelled, "Duchess Swan! Watch it! Or it'll be off with your head!"  
Duchess cooned her head into her shoulders and let a tear wander down her face. "What a fairy fail!",she thought to herself, "what has gotten into me today?"

Apple sat at a small circle table and sipping a hocus latte in the village of Book End. She was accompanied by Blondie Locks, who was too busy gazing into her mirror pad and updating her blog. Apple tapped her nail n the hard table as she looked into the thin spring air.  
"What a beautiful day! Where's Briar? Seriously how long does it take for her to take a pee?" Apple asked  
"Uh, Honestly I don't know, according to resources sent in threw my blog chat, she is right around the corner locking lips." Blondie stated. Apple sighed and texted Briar, minutes later, Briar came strutting in a tired and stressed fashion.  
"Hey guys." Briar said sleepily,as she went up to the table. Briar took a chair from an empty table and pulled it to Apples. She sat down and yawned ,yet her eyes were still widely set down her phone and took a sip of a latte. Briar was busy sipping away at her latte,when Briar's phone rang. A new text. Apple picked up Briars phone and read the text.

_TEXT- 3.5.14 - HOOD,SPARROW_  
_Sparrow; Had fun today hun, lets do it again ;)_

"Sparrow? Sparrow Hood? Thats who you were seeing?" Apple raised her voice.  
"Yeah. So what, Its not like we are official or anything, he is just helping me wear myself out so I'll fall asleep."  
Briar started, "Plus, Sparrow NEVER stays on one girl."  
Apple placed her hand over her head and shook it and sighed.  
"Briar, just be careful. Sparrow, is Sparrow. " Apple replied in a worried tone.  
"OH MY GRIMM ! Apple hex out! I'm fine." Briar yelled  
"Yeah Apple, It's probably just a phase." Blondie inferred  
Apple sighed once more and took a large sip of her latte. She was worried about Briar. What has gotten into her?


	3. Chapter 3

_ Just another big thank you to everyone who is leaving reviews and favoring! Thanks! I loved reading all of them. I will defiantly put/add the ships you want! Also keep writing below! I also wanna say I'm sorry for always updating so late! This chapter isn't that long, but I'm working on chapter 4, and its going to be longer and a drama packed one. If you have any drama or relationship ideas, let me know!_ _I really want hear what you guys have to say!_ I'm _planning on doing more HunterxAsh, and DexterxRaxen, and HopperxBriar. I'm planning something pretty tense in Hopper and Briar. Question! I need a bigger plot for Apple. Based on what you have read so far, what do you think would be a good one for her? If I hear anything I liked, I'll just trust my brain and go for it!_  
_ XOXO, ShinningBright *Like a diamond* _

Chapter 3

"Come on Ash, you can't live in me and Dexter's dorm forever you know." Hunter said to Ashlynn, who was in his bed ,covered in sheets. Ashlynn replied to Hunter in one big moan.  
"Ashlynn, you do realize that they have dorm checks every Monday." Dexter informed her as he shined his big black framed glasses. Once again, Ashlynn replied with a moan.  
"You have to go to school eventually. Speaking of school I'm going to be late, and Rumpelstiltskin is going to kill me if I'm late again." Hunter said  
Ashlynn poked her head out of the covers and tilted back her head and sighed. Ashlynn under eyes were dark, due to lack of sleep. Easily to say , Ashlynn didn't get any sleep that weekend because of her 'shower incident'.  
"I'm exhausted though…" Ashlynn inferred  
"Maybe because you were crying in your sleep, and screaming every hour. Gosh, I can't believe I even got any sleep." Dexter joked. Ashlynn rolled her eyes and weakly threw a pillow at him, which lead to his glasses falling off his head.  
"Fine. I'll go,but I'm blaming it on you guys if I fall asleep in Rumpelstiltskin's class." Ashlynn threatened as she started to get up from the bed that she had spent her whole weekend.  
Raven walked in to school like she did everyday. She always covered up and tried not to get noticed, because most of the time people would just give her mean comments about her story, or how selfish she was being for wanting to "choose" her own destiny, but today was different. Raven felt refreshed, beautiful , and happy of who she was. As Raven walked in will her wedges clicking on the school hallway floors, she was complemented. Raven Queen!  
"Cute outfit Raven!" said Lilly Boo Peep, as she smiled and head down the hallway. At first, Raven thought she was just teasing her, then more came at her.  
"Woww-R-raven you look so-so h-hawt!" Hopper croaked as he switched into his poetic frog form. Raven inched a tiny smirk. Daring past by and also said  
"You look charming today!" , flashing a daring smile.  
Raven got at least 15 compliments that morning. She never had gotten so many, and felt so loved and known, she liked it. Raven spotted Dexter walking down the hallway,and catched up.  
"Wow. Is this some sort of be nice to "evil" people day?" Raven asked giggling.  
"I don't think so." Dexter replied smiling , yet yawning , and walking exhaustively. Raven raised her eyebrow and smiled in curiosity.  
"What's up with you?"  
"Just tired." Dexter replied  
"You had the whole weekend to sleep, yet you studied all weekend?" Raven asked. Dexter did a glare at her and responded  
"You honestly think all I do is study all day?"  
Raven bit her lip and looked back, trying not to laugh. Dexter sighed and added on  
"Okay, fine,but thats not why I'm so tired."  
"Then what?" Raven asked  
"Well, not sure if you know, but, Ashlynn stayed with us this weekend, and at night, every 20 minutes shes like crying in her sleep or having a bad dream, or i don't know, something like that." Dexter answered in exhaust  
"Awe.." , Raven started, "Maybe we can grab a hocus latte ?"  
"Sounds-uh, good, like a-a. date?" Dexter nervously asked, suddenly awaking from his drowsiness, trying to adjust his hipster glasses.  
"Only if you want it to be." Raven replied trying to act flirty, she winked and walked it away. Dexter stood there with his mouth hanging.  
"Did Raven Queen just ask me out?" Dexter asked himself. He couldn't believe what just happend. Did that wink mean that she liked him or what? Dexter found the nearest guy near him and stopped him in the busy hallway and asked, not evening making eye contact with him, just still standing with his mouth open and asked the random student that he stopped in the hallway with his hand.  
"What does it mean when a girl looks at you?"  
The guy nudged Dexter off of his shoulder and replied with a snarky attitude.  
"Personal space dude! Lay off and leave me the fuck alone loser." Dexter could honestly care less of what that random kid just said. He had a date. A date with his dream girl. A date with Raven Queen


	4. Chapter 4

_ Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I've been piled with school work and stuff, but because this chapter is so dam short, I'm going to make a long chapter 5. I have a ton of ideas . There REALLY good. I appreciate all of the lovely,kind comments,It really helps me have confidence in the following chapters. :D Chapter 5 is going to be a big bomb shell so watch out! I plan on uploading it this friday! Once again sorry this chapter is so short and only has 2 chartors, but , Enjoy! If you have any ideas or ships, feel free to lemme know! I know i've been getting alot of comments about Raven and Dexer, and you guys are lucky i ship them! *hard*. There will be a lot of that in chapters 5 and 6 :D_  
_Enjoy this chapter! Thanks!_  
_~ShinningBright_  
_ *Like a diamond*_

Ashlynn laid in her blue satin sheets of her own bed. After the weekend at Hunter's she decided to sleep in her dorm again. It was 3.47 am, on a Tuesday morning. Ashlynn was squirming in her sleep all through the night. She couldn't get a dream that she had all weekend out of her head. Ashlynn didn't exactly know what the dream was, all she knew was that it was terrifying, Ashlynn's emerald green eyes popped opened all of a sudden. Her face turned in a twist, as her mouth flung open. Tears ran down her face as she let out a terrifying felt like a million knives were plunging into her back. She kept it going for a couple seconds, she slowly got up, and touched her back. The back of her short ,light pink, satin nightgown was drenched. He whole body still in pain as she walked to her bathroom. She turned to the side and looked into the mirror only to see the wetness was blood. A dark red blood covering the back of her nightgown. It obviously wasn't her period. Her bed was covered in red. She pulled up her dress to find deep claw scratches in her back. Her mouth flung open. She started to cry again, followed by that, she screamed. All of a sudden Briar entered the dorm, and spoke

"Ashlynn, is that you" Ashlynn continued to scream / cry .  
Briar walked over to her. Ashlynn stood up and had a dark  
fear in her eyes." I'm bleeding. Theres scratches everywhere! Claw marks and blood all over my bed!" Ashlynn explained quickly still crying. Briar set down her bag and lifted up Ash's dress. Briar's face had weariness, but once as she saw her back , it dropped.

"Ash." Briar started, Ashlynn looked over to Briar, "There's nothing there." , Ashlynn's mouth dropped once more, thoughts went racing threw her head. Briar looked at Ashlynn's hip and continued , "Wait a second, is that a hickey?" Briar asked. What just happend? Did she not see the blotches of blood? Or any of those deep claw marks in my back? , Ashlynn thought to herself. Ashlynn turned around and took another look for herself, only to find a hickey that Hunter left on her, other then that, nothing. Nothing at all. Ashlynn couldn't get through what just happened.  
"Don't scare me like that Ash. " Briar sighed as she loaded bottles of Nyquil into her pink rose tote bag.

Still confused and scared Ashlynn asked , "Where are you going , and what up with all the Nyquil?"

"I've been going threw bottles of these babies everyday , I need to sleep! Look what's happening to my beautiful face!" Briar said pulled at her face, that looked almost like a zombies. her under eyes, blue and purple, due to lack of sleep. Briar snickered and said

"Might as well change my name to "Briar Ugly" , because I don't look beautiful at all anymore." Briar confirmed as she was picking up her things.

"Wait! You still haven't told me where your going..again.." Ashlynn infirmed  
"I'm going to Sparrow's, hes helping me out on something, and Ash, you shouldn't be so worried about me. The real thing you should be worried about, is how you're going to hide those love bites from your parents!" Briar replied laughing on the way out.. Ashlynn awkwardly pulled a blanket over herself.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Hey guys! Sorry I waited til the last second to make this. I probably will publish the next chapter Sunday, with more bombshells and Dexen! Lol i would have written more, but my friend is coming over like really soon, and I didn't have enough time! Enjoy! Also I read the comments, and A love bite is another word for hickey! Also a hickey is a kiss that you kinda suck,and it leaves a mark. Lol ,its weird, Google it, its not bad. Enjoy!_

Apple gazed at herself in her tall enchanted mirror. She combed out her beautiful long her and smirked in the mirror. She set her comb down, and asked her mirror a question. It wasn't an unusual question, she actually frequently asked her mirror this question, and as result she always got the same wonderlandful answer.  
"Mirror, who is the fairest of them all?" She asked with a giggle, already knowing the answer. She picked up perfume bottle and started to glitz it all over her, still waiting for the answer.  
"Raven Queen, is the fairest of th-" the mirror started, but never got to finish, due to Apple dropping her perfume bottle on her hard floor. The bottle shattered in pieces. Apple's jaw dropped.  
"WHAT?" Apple yelled in an angry manner. She left her dorm , and violently slammed it.

Raven looked out her stone balcony, humming a beautiful melody. Her sweet glance at the clouds above, definitely meant she was day dreaming. Her melody attracted many birds to her windowsill. It was a bright and shiny morning, and she was wide awake, which was highly unusual because Raven preferred to sleep in and wait until the last second to get dressed and ready for school. She grabbed her stuff and headed out her dorm, she headed for school. In which, she would be early for.  
Everybody greeted Raven that morning, well, accept for Apple, who didn't even show up to school. She felt so loved. So popular. Yet, she didn't even realize how much. Raven still greeting everyone who greeted her, was distracted and bumped right into the cutest guy she knew, and she wasn't talking about Daring. She bumped right into him, and as result he fell down and dropped his book. Raven snickered.

"Oh hey! Sorry. I'm such a fairy-fail!" Raven said awkwardly, while she helped picked up his books.  
"Haha, you're fine!" Dexter said, charmingly. They both blushed. Raven finally broke the awkward silence and came out and said,  
"Saturday was uh, pretty fun." Raven smiled and waited for a response.  
"Yeah..It was." Dexter said blankly , still gazing into her eyes. They kept staring in one another's eyes. Raven who was leaning for a kiss, until, they both realized, the bell had already rung, and they were yet the only ones in the hallway.  
"Shit!" Raven said to herself as she ran to her next class.  
"Uh, bye!" Dexter called behind her. He was left alone in a hallway, and he was tardy.  
"Great." He said to himself.

That night Briar headed over to Sparrow's. She didn't call Sparrow her "boyfriend" , but their relationship certainly acted like one. She stayed at his place for one simple reason. To wear Briar out. It has been 5 days since Briar has gotten any sleep. She just couldn't sleep, even if she had tried. Not sleeping made her look like crap. She got to Sparrow's dorm, she set her stuff down.  
"Hey Sparrow, do you have any of those weird like cook-" Briar started, but didn't get to finish , Sparrow grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer. He kissed her . Briar didn't mind, I mean, if that was all they were doing. Sparrow started to kiss her violently. Briar felt discomfort, she tried to nudge Sparrow off, but he wouldn't , before she knew it she was pinned onto his bed. She was terrified. Sure she liked adventure and doing crazy stuff. But not this kind of stuff. She yelled, "Get off of me! Sparrow!" She struggled, he wouldn't stop, "You're hurting me!" Briar grabbed the nearest thing by her, his guitar. She grabbed it with one hand, and slammed it on his head.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?" Sparrow yelled in pain "THIS IS MY BRAND NEW GUITAR!" he yelled. The guitar was broken now.  
Briar didn't say anything. She was terrified. She didn't even bother taking her stuff. She ran as fast as she could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be Continued….. 


End file.
